Chuck's Treasure Hunt Adventure
by Angryfriends11
Summary: My first Fanfic so I'm not really good on these. Chuck had just found a map which leads to the long lost treasure. While he was in trouble, some little birds who came from the forest chuck's in are gonna help him get out of the quick sand. after, the little birds follow chuck and help him find the treasure he's looking for.


CHAPTER 1  
Chuck's good luck and bad luck  
One beautiful dawn, Chuck awaken from his slumber and quikly ran to the shore of the beach. Breathing fresh air while running "I hope i could find an adventure near the shores!" He said freely then caught in his eye a shiny spark at a cave.  
He quickly ran up and into the cave. All he found is a bottle. He sighed but when he opened the bottle he found.. a map! A map that leads to the lost treasure, eyes turning into dollar signs and day dreaming about being so rich making his friends(excluding Red) do some chores while he enjoys playing golf at the back of the mansion.  
He snapped out of his imagination and began to roll up the map to begin his adventure at the edge of the islands forest.  
Before he could go, he first went to where they eat their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Breakfast actually.  
At the rock table, there is Chuck ready to eat his breakfast, which Matilda is still cooking. There came Red who already sat at his seat. Then Bomb, then the Blues jim, jake and jay.  
Matilda finished her cooking and now began to get bowls for each bird.  
While she was serving Bomb, Jay saw a map that chuck keeps looking at it while waiting for Matilda to serve him. "Hey Chuck, Where'd you get that?" He asked, Chuck quickly hid the map "What did I get?" "The one that you quickly hid" Jay replyed "What did I hid? I have no idea what you're talking about." Chuck replied back. Jay rolled his eyes and just continued to be quietly served by Matilda.  
After eating, chuck quickly hid from Red in a bush while he was guarding the eggs. Chuck sneaked past behind Red and reached behind a rock. And now he was hiding from the blues doing dangerous tricks on their skateboard on the slingshot.  
Once more, he hid behind the bush again and sneaked past the blues on their "break".  
Jake saw the bush and thought that might be a pig. "Hey guys, look there's a bush walking by itself. It must probably be a pig." He said. The other two, Jay and Jim quickly jumped on the bush, when they got up, the "pig" was gone. "Darn!" The blues said in union.  
Chuck had just escaped from the blues and Red and off to the forest where he will begin his quest. Snakes slithering at the ground, Some rustling bushes, some creepy noises from the barks of the tree. Scared, Chuck walking at the dirt path staying away from any harmful thing that can hurt him on the way.  
A snake from a branch awaken while Chuck passes by the tree.  
Following the map, Chuck tripped over by a branch or should i say by the snake's tail. Chuck screamed and run as fast as he could to get away from the snake. But on his way is a quick sand, accidentally fell in it and screamed "Help! Help! Help! Somebirdy?! Anybirdy?! HELP!" He shouted.  
Meanwhile, the blues doing their tricks on the skateboard at the slingshot. Jim heard somebirdy saying help and stopped at the middle of the slingshot. "Hey! Get out of the way" Jay warned and bumped at Jim that led them fall of the slingshot. Jake laughed and got hit in the head by jim's skateboard which led him fall off his skateboard and thud on the ground. "Ouch!" Jay said in pain.  
"Dude, what is wrong with you? You nearly broke my neck if it wasn't for you to fall on me!" Jay exclaimed, Jim started the argue "Well, sorry mr. Nagger pants, i just stopped because i-" Jake cut it off, "Guy's, stop it. Here we go again with this stupid arguement. We got some other company on our side." He explained. "If Jay here could stop nagging then let's continue." Jim included.  
Jay started to pinch Jim and he also pinched him back. "GUY'S! Would you please stop pinching each other? There is somebirdy who needs help!" Jake excaimed at the two.  
Meanwhile, Chuck is really scared that he's gonna die just because of the treasure he wants, he hopes that somebird will come. Then he remembered he has a balloon that he was saving for something like an emergency. So he quickly blew the balloon and tied a string to it and led it fly so the other birds who heard him shouting help will come rescuing him.  
The blues reached the entranced of the forest which they came from when they were little. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Not there." Jay said, "Well we gotta go save him or her sometime." Jim told jay.  
Jake saw the balloon flying over some trees "Maybe that's where He or she is. Come on let's go!" He said. The three went in to the forest.  
Again at chuck's vision, he has no hope anymore, just shouting "Help! Help! Somebirdy please help me!" He cried.  
While the blues had already reached the place where the balloon came from, they hid behind a tree. "Do you think we should help him?" Jim asked, "Well he did say please while shouting, and that is the first time i am seeing him cry for help" Jay answered. "Well we gotta do something. Hey i know!" Jake told the little plan to help chuck.  
After a few minutes, jay is at a branch, jim is at another branch and jake is at the top of the tree prepairing for the vines to be lowered.  
Poor, chuck is praying if somebird could see him sinking till death will occur. Jake lasowed the vine and threw it at chuck's waist, chuck noticed and thank glob he's going to be still alive and going to hunt the tresure down too. Jake threw a vine at jay and jim which is connected to chuck's vine at his waist.  
They pulled all together letting chuck slowly out of the quick sand. "It's working you guys! Keep pulling!" Jake commanded. They pulled even harder until Chuck finally got out of the quick sand.  
Chuck thud at the other side of the quick sand.  
Dizzy, Chuck got up and saw that the ones who saved him were a couple of kids. "What are you three doing here in this forest?" Chuck questioned, Jay answered "To come and save you." "Oh..." Chuck sighed. "How did you find me?" He asked. "We have been here before so no need to worry about us and we found your 'balloon' on the way" Jake answered, Chuck walked and the blues followed, "No wonder you do these stupid tricks on your skateboard extreamly" Chuck muttered, "What was that?" Jim heard. "Umm, nothing..." Chuck told jim.

To be continued...


End file.
